


Amaryllis

by x_filth_x



Series: Symbiosis [2]
Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasizing, Other, canon-divergence, host!Reader, public smut, venom typical gore and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_filth_x/pseuds/x_filth_x
Summary: You get a lead on Eddie Brock. More drama! More Plot! More smut! What twists and turns will the reader encounter?(Will update warnings and tags as I go)





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is turning out to be pretty long I thought I'd split it into chapters to see what you guys think as I go. This is the continuation of Wet that nobody really asked for but you're gonna get it anyway *evil laugh*.

_The rain washes over you, over your skin made of black sinuous muscle. Down your talons turning to pink where it runs from the razor sharp points. It washes your body but you still taste blood. Still feel meat between your teeth and you dislodge it with your pointed tongue swallowing it down._

_Listening, you can no longer detect any other heartbeats aside from yours and one other that continues to grow steadily weaker._

_Your body hums because it’s been a long time since you’ve had a chance to play like this. Until now forced to restrain yourself and hide like some collared dog._

_But not anymore._

_It’s over._

~*~

Ever since that night of opening yourself up to the symbiote it’s as if your bond has deepened as well. As if you’d accepted him fully and you felt different in a way you couldn’t describe; you thought that maybe Venom had more influence over you. His behavior had noticeably changed making it abundantly clear just how much he’d enjoyed your experience together.

Also, he’d taken a great interest in teasing you in public.

Though you acted annoyed whenever you felt a pinch at your nipple or a stealthy tendril slithering over your mound beneath your clothes you secretly enjoyed it.

Even if you said to stop or got pissed off, well..

It wasn’t like you could lie to something telepathically linked to you.

Besides that you knew that Venom would never go too far and get you in any real trouble. He cared for you deeply because you’d accepted him as a temporary host and even agreed to help find Eddie to the best of your abilities. While it was weird that a fucking alien was using you as a taxi to get around you had to admit that you’d developed a soft spot for the guy. Even if ‘the guy’ wasn’t a guy at all.

At the moment you’re at your favorite little café buying coffee trying to keep your voice even while ordering. It doesn’t stop the small gasps that keep slipping out while a certain naughty symbiote sucks at your clit. Venom has shown you how he feeds on adrenaline whenever he and Eddie were together through violence. This is just a new way for him to get a fix without drawing the wrong kind of attention. Unfortunately, it still draws the kind of attention that makes your face burn and speech very difficult.

Worse, you think the girl taking your order fucking knows that something is up because she seems nervous and keeps looking anywhere but directly at you. You white knuckle the counter when she turns to fill up your cup while Venom fills you up. A quiet sob slips out and she turns probably thinking you said something to her but quickly turns back around focusing all her attention on putting the lid on the steaming coffee. You can only imagine what you look like after catching a glimpse of her cheeks reddening.

She probably thinks you have one of those remote controlled vibrators in.

“Can I-“ you gasp when the invading tendril hooks upward and strokes at your g-spot so, so skillfully.

Words.

Use them.

“Can I get, hah, a couple of th-ose chocolate scone thingies, please?”

**_'Mmmmm.'_ **

Venom’s sound of approval vibrates through your skull and inside your cunt nearly causing your knees to give out. Finally, you flee the café ducking around the side of the building out of sight. “What the _fuck,_ ” you groan shaking with embarrassment and excitement from the pure _wrongness_ of what you’ve just done. The invasion of your body doesn’t let up now that you have privacy. The symbiote redoubles his efforts thrusting hard enough you hear the wet sounds your body is making forcing you  to clamp a hand over your mouth until it’s over. You've never been very vocal during sex; this is just another testament to how fucking  _good_ Venom is.

Your heart pounds wildly in your ears and in your throbbing hole. At last the tension snaps and you nearly collapse but something holds you up pinning you in place until you can stand again. It’s still a little creepy having your body controlled in such a way like a puppet with invisible strings. You sigh, standing up and straightening your skirt, wondering how much longer things will be like this.

You feel bad when you sense Venom’s mood; he feels rejected by you, ashamed even, something you never would have thought possible back when you first heard of Venom.

Rejection is something you know has affected him deeply in the past. The reason ‘Venom’ came to exist as he had shown you.

“Hey, no, I don’t mean it,” you say, quickly, not caring who might hear. “It’s just hard to get used to. It isn’t your fault.” There’s a stirring at your chest above your breasts and you risk a look down your shirt. You have to bite back a laugh seeing a pair of white eyes looking up at you from a lumpy mass of amorphous black tissue. “Here,” you say after making sure that no one is looking you offer Venom a piece of scone. Strands of black manifest and gently take it from your fingers before disappearing back into itself.

Your thoughts wander back to when you first found the symbiote.

 

 

The weather had said it wasn’t supposed to rain that day but by the time you got off work it was a downpour.

You hadn’t brought your umbrella and because you were stubborn you refused to pay for a cab since your apartment wasn’t that far, anyway.

You realized that you’d underestimated things rather quickly because you could barely see anything more than a few feet in front of you. Absolutely soaked to the bone you ducked into an alley under an awning to wait it out when you noticed something. A dumpster in front of you with something black and shiny at the top that you first – reasonably – assumed was just a garbage bag. Until it _moved_.

You’d shrieked when it boiled over the side and landed wetly in a puddle of itself and rainwater. Before you could get away it grabbed you; tendrils latching onto your ankles and over your mouth to prevent you from screaming. It was then that you heard it for the first time. The voice in your head that explained everything and later after you had fully bonded had _shown_ you what had happened.

Eddie on the hunt swinging through the air from what appeared to be webs but actually just extensions of it’s own body.

(You’d learned that Venom had attached itself to Spider-Man before Eddie _holy shit._ You felt stupid for not making that connection sooner.)

Everything fades out to Venom in the alley where you found him – here things start to get hazy. Blinding lights accompanied by a sound that causes pain and confusion; Venom’s vision wavers as if you’re underwater their thoughts turning incoherent.

Disjointed images of faceless men approaching on either side as Venom falls to their knees.

The men wear masks and carry flamethrowers; you feel the heat as they threaten to burn you stopping just short of searing your flesh.

These men knew of the symbiotes and their weaknesses.

Everything turns to a deafening roar that fades out to Venom regaining consciousness in the dumpster not long before you see yourself ducking under the awning to escape the rain.

The images the symbiote had shown you felt as real as if you were really there and it took some time before your heart had stopped racing afterwards.

**_'More.'_ **

You’re brought out of your thoughts at Venom’s demand for more chocolate and you oblige digging into the paper bag.

 

~*~

 

Work is tedious but it has you in a cubicle to yourself answering the phone giving you privacy. The whole ordeal has you paranoid because the symbiote is sure that whoever had taken Eddie would be looking for him too. And that meant whoever was host.

“And you keep getting the same error? Have you tried resetting your modem?” You twirl absently in your desk chair listening to the appallingly non-tech savvy woman who had called in explaining her problem.

_“How do I do that?”_

Her voice reminds you of the 'I've fallen and I can't get up' lady from the commercials.

“There should be a sticker on the back of your modem that’s either red or yellow covering your reset button. You’ll need a pen or a paperclip to push it once you peel that off.” You wonder if you’ll be getting take-out or cooking in while you listen to the woman - ‘Mrs. Mathers’ according to her account details on your monitor – rustle around at the other end of the line.

 _‘What do you feel like?’_ You think at Venom knowing he can hear you. The mind reading thing was freaky at first and it was still hard for you not to talk out loud when addressing him.

**_'We are okay with whatever you want, our sweet.'_ **

You grumble internally already not expecting a satisfactory answer.

_“I don’t see any sticker.”_

“Maybe somebody else in the household has peeled it off? Do you see a small hole near the Ethernet port?”

_“Hold on lemme check.”_

A cacophony of sound explodes through your headset and you quickly rip it off your ear. Screaming children and what could be a dog – or a siren – floods the line so loud that you can still hear it holding the headset a foot away.

_“Hello? Hello?”_

The woman’s voice somehow carries over the racket and you hold it as close as you dare to answer her. “Hello, Mrs. Mathers? I can barely hear you.” More noise before you hear angry shouting; _“Get the damn dog out of my office! How many times-“_

You wonder how she has an office but doesn’t know how to reset a fucking modem.

**_'This human is very irritating.'_ **

“Yes she is,” you say out loud before you can stop yourself.

 _“Ah, goddamn it, what was that?”_ she asks. By some miracle she actually heard that.

“Nothing m’am just, ah, consulting with another technician about your problem.”

After about another forty minutes you're finally disconnected freed from the nightmare.

You felt like strangling her when resetting the modem didn’t work and you had to explain how to flush her dns cache. You needed a drink. There was a vending machine in the hall calling your name.

However, your plans were cut short because someone had stuck a piece of paper on the front with ‘OUT OF ORDER’ written on it. Under that it said to use the machine in the break room but the break room was on the tenth floor.

“Shit.”

You broke out in a half-jog towards the elevators needing to make it quick before you were missed. Once you’d reached the corner with the elevators just around it you heard the door ding and a man’s voice. At first, you thought it was your boss so you flattened yourself against the wall out of sight. That wasn’t the case. He sounded unfamiliar talking in hushed, angry tones that you couldn’t quite make out.

Suddenly, it was as if something had turned up the volume because you could understand every word as if he were whispering them in your ear. 

“..haven’t seen or heard anything. The Asset could be anywhere by now, sir. It’s been months since-“

_“You listen to me. Are you listening?”_

Another male voice at the other end of the line; lower and significantly more pissed off.

“..yes, sir.”

 _“Stop making fucking excuses and give me results or it will be more than your job that’s at stake. And now with what’s happened last night this is unacceptable. Not only have you lost the host that’s had the most experience with The Asset you_ still _haven’t learned anything of it’s whereabouts?”_

“Sir, it could be anyone. How are we supposed to-“

_“Shut the fuck up! You’re telling me with that thing’s history of violent behavior that nothing has turned up in all this time? That only now after we’ve gone after it- it’s decided to behave itself after your fuck up capturing it?”_

“Sir, we were sure we’d captured them both like I explained in my report it was raining and-“

_“Not another fucking word. Finish checking that building and report back here when you’re done.”_

“Yes-“

Click.

“-sir.”

Venom’s rage is like a noxious gas that fills your head drowning out your pounding heart. Your anxiety and fear slips behind it as you sway on the spot.

You’re losing control if you ever had it to begin with.

The symbiote is like a coiled viper ready to strike, it’s essence pouring out of your skin trapping you inside. Talons emerge from your fingers and as you flex them they make a teeth-clenching scraping noise where they come together.

_'We can’t!'_

You silently plead with the last vestiges of your will.

 ** _'He was there that night.'_** His voice is a snarl of pure hatred. ' ** _He hurt us. He hurt Eddie.'_**

The images of Venom’s suffering play back in your head as if to prove a point. You wince at the onslaught but force yourself to fight against it.

_'If you kill him now then we won’t get any answers. You heard him too; it sounds like Eddie managed to get away. We need to look for him while we still have the advantage of surprise on our side. If something happens to this asshole they’ll know that we’re onto them.'_

You’re in disbelief when the tight clench of the muscles in your legs eases and you have to catch yourself against the wall now back in control of your body. A normal human hand rests against the ugly wallpaper no longer sheathed within Venom's body. Just in time too because the guy from the elevator turns the corner coming up short when he sees you. “You alright?” he asks, and you clench your teeth to contain your anger.

“Fine. Just twisted my ankle a little.”

“You need help, Miss? I could-“

_“I said I’m fine.”_

The words come out distorted and you cover it up with a cough hoping he hasn’t noticed. He gives you a strange look before heading back towards the call center.

_Fuck. That was too close._

For the first time since becoming a host you felt afraid of Venom. How easily he took control of you. No, that wasn’t exactly right. It was almost as if you _wanted_ to lose control.

That in itself must be a manipulation so you don’t fight him.

You were actually afraid of yourself more than the symbiote. At how your weakness could get both of you hurt or worse. You needed to be strong. You _had_ to be strong. Besides, even though he tried to hide it you knew that Venom wasn’t entirely healed.

The little bursts of frustration you sometimes felt bleeding through gave it away.

“We just need to tail this guy and find out what he knows,” you say with grim determination your feet already carrying you after him.

**_'Yes..'_ **

The asshole claimed to be doing a fire inspection and even brandished fake creds when asked about it. He pretended to check the fire escape and took his time looking around the cubicles. Did he expect Venom to just hold up a sign saying ‘HI, WE’RE VENOM!’ if he kept at it long enough?

But then you remembered with a chill that you almost _had._

This goes on for a while until both of you are getting agitated with the lack of _anything_ happening. You’re starting to sway to the idea of just beating the shit out of something until you get what you want when his phone rings.

Or vibrates actually; your newly heightened sense of hearing could pick up a fly's fart at a hundred paces.

Agent Asshole glances around cautiously before disappearing towards the back offices to take his call in private. You stalk after him past your cubicle when you feel a hand at your arm stopping you. It’s Shelly, the girl who makes excuses for you when you’re not working. “Uh, Mrs. Mathers is on hold says she only wants to talk with you. Something to do with her modem..?”

“We don’t care!” you snap, and her hand falls away, mouth dropping open in shock. You don’t even spare her a second glance as you move away from the noise of the call center so you can better understand what Agent Asshole is saying.

“..where?”

Agent Asshole’s heart-rate is accelerating; something has happened.

_“Texting the coordinates now. Gonna have to get here quick; guy ain't doing too good.”_

“On my way.”

You have no doubt that he’s talking about Brock. By the time he’s in the elevator you’re already on the ground after a breathtaking drop from the fifteenth floor.

Your boss would be paying for a new window when he got back from banging the secretary in the maintenance closet. You didn't feel too bad; your boss had harassed you the first few months you'd worked here. Even though you made it very clear you had no interest in his grimy hands getting anywhere near the inside of your pants.

Tiny pieces of glass fell past you as you watched your prey get into a black sedan (how typical) and drive away in a hurry.

You wave down a taxi and throw yourself into the back. “Follow that car!” you command. The cabby raises an eyebrow but does as you say with no questions asked. It feels like you’re in a spy movie and you can’t help the giddiness that bubbles up in your chest.


End file.
